


Level of attractiveness

by Destiel_life1222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blunt Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Happy Ending, M/M, May be cheesy, Sam Ships It, Sam is a fangirl - Freeform, fluff one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_life1222/pseuds/Destiel_life1222
Summary: This is like an au but its not. It is a senario of what could happen if cas chose to flirt with a male waiter in 12x12 but slightly different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so im sorry if its cringe worthy.

Cas, Sam and I had just finished a routine salt and burn when I decided to stop near a diner. "Dean What are you doing" Sam said pulling out bitch face number 3. "Yes Dean I don't understand why the vehicle has stopped moving" Cas piped in slightly tilting his head and furrowing his his brows. I looked out the window quickly to hide my blush. _Jesus cas would it kill you to stop being completely adorable for 5 seconds_ "we should eat before we head back to the bunker" I said pulling into the diner parking lot. We sat down at one of the tables and waited for the someone to ask our order. A waitress with the nametag that said mandy came and asked what will we have. I ordered first “I want the deluxe bacon cheeseburger with everything” then was Sam “Just a salad please” Mandy then looked at Cas and said “ what about you handsome, what would you like” I had to resist the urge to growl at her and say _he's mine_ but Cas looked unfazed by this and simply said “Just a water please” she smiled and winked then left. I pushed my feelings down and put on a fake smile. “Cas she totally likes you. Listen the thing about waitresses is that they get hit on all the time so you gotta bring your A game. Plus side they always smell like food.” “That's gross, why would you want them to smell like food” Sam interjected “cause food is awesome”“No someone who smells like food is not-” Sam sighed frustrated with his brother “don't listen to him Cas if you see someone you like here tell us”. Cas nodded ad scanned the room. “Him over there” Cas pointed to a tall lean waiter with dirty blonde hair and a beanie placed hazardously on top. I tried to discourage him “ yeah, Cas … Go, … um, Get ‘um … But, i mean … um … you could do better than him Cas.” “Why? he is quite physically attractive” “But he- he’s like a six. You could do waaay better” “ I wasn't aware that there are leagues associated with physical attractiveness” “it’s a figure of speech”. I hear snickers so i look and see Sam laughing his ass off while I try to explain this to Cas. when he saw me looking at him he tried to cover it up with a cough. _Dick_. My attention was soon turned back to Cas when he asked “ what league do you think I should go after Dean?” “ well you're easily a nine or ten so…” “ so someone of your league, then?” I turned away as my cheeks were flaming. Then a not so subtle Sam coughed what strangely sounded like destiel. “Bitch” I said to him as I started to inhale my delicious burger. “Jerk” he said bitchface number 1 activated. Suddenly out of nowhere “assbutt” both me and Sam looked to see a blushing Castiel with a wide grin on his face. _Dear Chuck, your son and his cuteness will be the end of me_.

~

After the diner we started on the 3 hour drive to the bunker. It was completely silent apart from the radio. 1 hour till we're at the bunker Cas asks “what is a Destiel?” I immediately turned tomato red and asked “where did you hear that” “Sam was saying it whilst he was coughing” Sam then began to excitedly explain it “Destiel is Dean’s and your name put together. It is what you call a ship name. A ship is when you think that two people like each other and would work well in a relationship with each other. I am a proud destiel shipper” Sam said in one breath. “But Sam, Dean and I are already in a relationship”. I Quickly stopped the car and turned to the backseat cheeks a nice shade of red and said “What?!?!” Cas looked at me brows furrowed and head tilted “I thought we were in a working relationship since we do hunt together” I slowly turned back letting out a sigh of disappointment “Um Cas when I said relationship I mean romantically” Cas looked at Sam quizzically “Why would you think that?” “ cause you guys are always having eye sex and I know that you both like each other” after that comment both me and Cas sat quietly for the rest of the ride 

~

As soon as we get to the bunker i make a mad dash for my room before Cas could ask me anything. It was nighttime already so i decided to take a shower. As I close the door my room in a towel I Cas appears “ Dean I would like to-” he stopped as soon as he realized I was in a towel. But he didn't leave instead he looked me up and down, his tongue peeking out of his mouth and snaking over his bottom lip. “I wanted to ask if what Sam said in the car was accurate.” He spoke not taking his eyes off my chest. _He just openly checked me out and is still doing it so what the heck_. “Yeah it's true” i say meekly. His face remains emotionless so i quickly add with my hands on my face “But if you don’t like me back. You can just leave just please don't hit me” he step towards me and moved my hands. I braced myself. But when nothing came I opened my eyes to see his face not an inch from mine. He then gently took my face in his hands and said “I would never intentionally inflict pain on you. Not physically. Not emotionally. I promise” He looked at my lips then looked at me, asking for  permission. I slowly nodded. And he crashed his lips on mine. I put my hands on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss while his hands found my waist. Soon the kiss was all teeth. I couldn't stop smiling and he seemed to be having the same problem. I pulled away to realize I was still in a towel. I was about to ask Cas to leave when a hand grabbed my ass i yelped and turned to see Cas leaving chuckling, and Sam with a video camera. “That is totally going in the blog”


End file.
